For some years now, climbing tree stands have incorporated some form of flexible webbing attached to the outboard edges and the centerline of the standing platform, thus forming two loops under which the user would position his/her feet. The use of straps or webbing has become the dominant method of securing one's feet to climbing tree stand platforms. Originally, the loop size was fixed and required an elastic cord to be positioned behind the ankles to assure that the straps would not slip off the feet of the user. Later, an adjustable webbing system was designed to provide more versatility by accommodating different shoe sizes. The major problem with webbing-based systems is the requirement that the user be physically able to bend over and lift the strap to insert one's feet. Considering that this is being accomplished at an elevated position prior to descending from a hunt, there are certain obvious inherent risks in this task that could result in a fall.
One device attempted to overcome these shortcomings by utilizing a straight bar or tube that spanned from one side frame to the opposite side frame. However, this device does not allow any lateral pressure to be applied to aid in control of the tree stand platform.